The Fall of Titan
by Altarf
Summary: An unlikely crew is formed when a group of turian's attack a krogan settlement leaving only one survivor who sets out into the unknown. Fortunately he doesn't have to look far to find allies. All OC cast. Happens before the events of ME1. Starts off a bit slow but bare with me. (Would like to clarify: no the name 'Titan' has no connection to SnK)
1. An Unlikely Meeting

The krogan stepped off the ship. The few people that happened to be in the small hall of the ward turned their heads to give him short, cautious glances. He took off his helmet, holding it by his side as he stepped into the closest elevator. On a vid a reporter was saying. "Yesterday a Krogan settlement was destroyed by, as reports seem to suggest, a group of turians. It is not known if anyone survived the attack. The turian military..." The krogan snarled at the screen and walked out. Then he spotted a human woman looking at him. Of course she wasn't the first to do so. There had been a few humans upstairs but she wasn't just giving him a careful glance. Her steady gaze seemed that of surprise but interest.

She had a good reason to stare, though. Krogan weren't all that common in the Citadel but, then again, humans weren't either. Not yet, anyway.

The krogan stopped to give her a stern look. "What are you looking at?" he said. She noticed an insignia on his armour and recognized it to be from the Rebellion.

"I'm sorry." She said giving him an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to stare." Then she adds, trying to sound friendly; "You look like you're in a hurry."

He doesn't trust that smile. It looks false. He hadn't trusted anyone, except his uncle, in a long time so why should he start now?

"Hurry?" he said. "No, just looking around."

She looked at him confused. "Looking around?"

He didn't really seem up for clearing that further but the large window behind her, showing the vastness of the wards, caught his eye and he walked over to it. The human was a bit confused but joined him by the window.

After a short while he muttered. "So this is the citadel eh? Hm. People have always told me how...Good it looks. It seems they were correct." Then something seemed to come to his mind and he turned to the human. "Are there turians here?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"Well, yes." She said, a little uneasy about the way he asked. "They were the third species to join the Citadel races. The asari were the first and the salarians the second. The other Citadel races are the drell, hanar, volus, elcor and recently us humans."

Anger and rage filled the krogan's amber eyes. "Turians?!" he looked around. "Where are they held out?"

"Whoa there, big guy." She said a little worried. "Well most of them don't really come to this part of the wards as far as I can tell but slow down there. No need to panic."

He looked back at her and lent in again. "Those scum will attack at any moment. You humans should look behind you often."

But he finally seems to relax slightly and looks around. Even a krogan can appreciate the beautiful sights the structure of the Citadel provides.

She took his relaxed actions as a good sign and lets her smile come back although this time it was a bit bittersweet.

"Well, we humans know they can be quite unfriendly at first sight, just take a look at our 'First Contact War'. Then again, most species look out for their own. I can understand you don't like them given the current fighting but, like I said before, slow down."

He looks at her slightly annoyed. "Slow down?" then he pauses. "Never mind. I apologize, kind human. Do you know anywhere I can take a night's rest?" he asks then.

Her smile returns. "Well, I don't really know. There are most likely some places around. I have been here for a while but I've always had an Alliance ship to return to. I used to be a recon officer but I work for C-Sec now. Sorry, I'm getting sidetracked. You could find a hotel or rent a room down here in the wards. It's not cheap but it's something." She takes a moment to think, wondering just how bad of an idea it would be to invite him to stay the night at her place since she already has a rented apartment.

„Wards? They cost credits?" he knew his credit chit was empty. „Is there no free place around here?"

"Well, the lowest wards are used as the night place of many who can't afford renting a room but there are quite a few gangs down there and it gets dangerous even for skilled soldiers." She adds the last part in a slightly worried tone.

"If I may ask, what brought you here if you don't even know what this place is?"

He snarled and said „Did you hear about the rogue turians destroying a krogan settlement?"

"Well, yeah. It's been all over...the...vids..." then she realizes the connection and a quiet "Oh" finds its way onto her lips.

The krogan gave her a cold dead stare.  
"I guess you figured it out. I kind of just landed here 'cause I had no more fuel for my ship."

"Wow that must have been awful." She says with a mix of concern and interest. "Those turians really are asking for another war the size of the Rebellion. I do hope the Council does something about this whole deal. Or the turian military."

"Yes it was awful. My only family left dead." He then pauses and adds. "You know you're good for a human."

"Goodness...well, thank you. I just wish more of us tried but then again, we're as stubborn as any other species." She says shaking her head.

"Hmph, your right. Too many aliens look at us like were some monsters. Hmm, well human, should we part ways? I guess I'll have to go to the lower wards and ignore any thugs."

She hums slightly and motions him to wait.

"You know what, screw the lower wards. I have a small apartment here in Teizera. You can come stay with me, at least for tonight, if you wish."

He stops dead in his tracks. „Thank you, human." He says putting his helmet back on. Then he pauses. „Uhm, I'm sorry, I haven't caught your name."

„Oh, goodness, sorry about that. My name is Karen Graham." She answers beginning to walk giving a small motion to tell him to follow her. „What's your name?"

He walks behind her and says „Jadek."

„Alright, Jadek. Just promise not to try something stupid, ok?" she says in a slightly playful tone.

He scoffs and says „If you think ill attack you, you're wrong. Uhm, Karen do you mind if i eat some food I haven't eaten for weeks so I'm a little hungry..."

She nods „Of course. I'm not sure I have anything at my place that would work for a krogan but there's a shop on the way I can buy something at." She says as they enter an elevator.

After a short stop at the shop they continue to the upper wards.

„My place is just around the corner." She says eventually.

When they got inside Jadak sat down in the sofa with a groan. „My feet hurt." He complained.

„Come on." She said giving him a playful look. „A big guy like you?"

She eyes the armour then. „That looks old."

„Everyone can feel pain, Karen." He says sighing. „and yeah, it was my uncles."

„I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way." She says sitting down opposite of him. „Your uncle, he...was your relative back on the colony?"

He nodded and said „The last thing he did was throw me his armour and rifle, push me out and tell me to run." His tone sounded pained. „I guess he really wanted the best for me."

She gave a small nod and a frown. „Sounds like it. I'm really sorry for your loss."

He took off his helmet again, setting it down on the table before his chest plate went the same way. It was more comfortable even if it felt...unsafe.

Knowing what she did about the krogan race, Karen noticed this. She knew very well that krogan weren't quick to trust. If anything they were as 'hard headed' as they looked so she couldn't help a smile.  
"If you don't mind me asking; I wasn't aware that krogan kept close family bonds. Is that common?"

His laughter was deep and he said. "Well we didn't beat each other up to see who's tougher, if that is what you mean. My uncle viewed me as a blessing. I was the only one born in the settlement for 6 years. Alive that is."

His tone darkened. "But trust? No. Krogan trust no one."

She nodded and placed a few things on the table, mostly what she'd bought at the store, along with food more suitable for humans.

"That's a shame." She said almost mournfully. "It's nice to have someone to trust."

The krogan took a look at the weird looking add on one of the cans she'd just put on the table. "They had everything in that store." He mumbled. It wasn't exactly a question but the human sitting across from him smiled. "There aren't many krogan here but they seem to make sure to have a full stock for every race in that shop. One part is even made especially for quarians now."

As she talked she moved to the next room and came back with a computer under her arm.  
"Hmph, sounds like this place cares about each race. But I at least know the dark side of this place. My uncle told me that those damn turians were rewarded for almost wiping out us krogans." The krogan said taking a bite of meat. "Treat us like filth we treat you the same." He looked out the window staring at some humans pass by. "I may not know much about you humans, but I don't feel like head bashing you. To us krogans that should be a good thing."  
She gave a light laugh. "Then I'll take it as such." She said as she started up the computer. She then proceeded to open up a few news articles on the krogan colony that got destroyed.

He gave the headlines a crude look and said. "Dead krogans must sound like the best headlines to those damned reporters." He moved closer to try to read the stories on his former home.

"There are a few different reporters although I'm afraid your right. Luckily there is always one that looks at it from all sides." She sighed before humming slightly and moving the reports to the side of the screen so he could still read them while she looked up more information on the planet itself.

He crouched down next to her and kept on reading, still chewing. There was a gleam in his amber eyes. "Uhmm...I think I'm going for a walk." He said getting up and walking to the door. As he opened it he spotted a group of turians just down the hall.

"I'm not going to stop you but I'd recommend staying away from Citadel security. They might get the idea to start looking for the last survivor of a colony." she said "I'm surprised they haven't called me in yet for that."

He scoffed "Last survivor? Us krogans are strong. We won't be killed by a couple of idiotic turians." He said it loudly enough for the turians to hear and they looked over at him. He just chuckled. "You damn..." he started but stopped when the door shut right in front of him. "Lucky sons of..." he muttered to himself.

"Trust me, I know the krogan are strong as a whole and even one and one but enough firepower and anyone can be brought down." She said while she read through a few headlines. "I just meant that you're probably the only one that survived this attack since I doubt anyone on your colony was expecting it." Just then there was a low beep from her computer. "...and that would be the email I was expecting." She said with a sigh.

Jadek heard the beep and walked over to sit down again, his interest in a walk suddenly gone. He seemed curious although Karen was too deep in her research to really notice his fidgeting.

"Uhm...human?" he started a little hesitant. "What is it you people do to show that you...Care? When I liked my uncle like he was a father we would bump skulls and call it a day..." he looked down at his arm feeling a dried up cut the turian raid gave him before looking back up at her for a response.

"Well humans, and seemingly quite a few of the other species, most often hug if I understand the krogan head bump well enough." She answered opening the email that flashed orange up on the screen. "We also have kisses but those are more common when it comes to deeper love or closer relations like parents."

He heard her say 'kiss' and laughed.

"Kiss?! That thing with the lips?! Hah! Those are meant for sissies who think the female krogan is the love of their life!" He stopped laughing and tried to make a kissy face but gave up. "How do they manage to do it anyway...?" he then said and stopped acting goofy to mutter. "My uncle would kill me if he saw me kissing the air."

She laughed slightly looking up from the computer.

"Well, krogan, turians and salarians don't have the lips the humans and asari have so I'm not surprised it isn't common knowledge. I've seen a few inter-species-couples solve it by simply using the turian 'forehead to forehead' which works quite well or a kiss on the cheek or forehead. As to 'why' we do it is a question for a scientist although theory has it, at least for humans, that it is because we are mammals and how we feed our young in their first stages."

He smiled and said "Only did it once. This krogan female asked me to kiss her. I tried and failed." He laughed and said "That wasn't for me!" he got up to look out the window again, watching people of all races pass by.

"It's crazy. You people aren't locked in combat every hour of the day, like us krogans. All races are different, all of us have other motives, looks, and feelings." He looked down and said "I think I might go somewhere tonight...Do you have any bars, like back home?"

"I can't say I know what krogan bars are like. We have Chora's den but that's mostly asari dancers and irritated turians. Of course it's not the only one but it is the best known. You'd have to tell me what I am looking for though." She said smiling hopefully and taping away at my computer trying to find a list of bars in the Citadel.

He smiled and said "Well...Anywhere I can get some good alcohol and beautiful women. But you are going to have to join me! I can't get wasted without a buddy to help me get home, haha!"

"Sounds like a plan." She said and read the email over one more time. He smiled and put his armour back on before walking to the bathroom mirror and trying on a few 'tough' poses. "You looking at me?" he said to no one and punched the air.

"Can't stay there too long, though, or get too drunk. Can't afford too much of a hangover. I need to be on duty tomorrow. C-Sec's expecting trouble with the new gang down in the lower wards and apparently they need their only human sniper for that."

He paused at that and said "Human sniper..? That means you are trained in combat?" he grinned and said "if only i had you with me in combat!" he patted her shoulder before stalking to the door and opening it "Let's go!" he said, walking out. She closed her computer before getting up and heading after him.

"Well then." Karen said leading Jadek into a small bar she'd picked out. It's name written in LED lights above the entrance. "This place is a little better then Chora's at least and you can get all kinds of drinks. I hear they even have a few batarian cocktails." The human woman said as they entered. There were quite a few people around of every Citadel race among other races. It was becoming more common to see the non-Citadel races walking around although C-Sec always had their eyes fixed on those. Asari dancers were just about as many here as in Chora's but it felt a little less overwhelming. "Find the bar in this place and start this party up?" Karen said in a playful tone.

He looked over at the dancers and his eyes seemed to light up. That was until a turian drunkenly stumbled into him. The turian gave a weird grin, trying to stay on his feet and grabbing at Jadek's shoulder to do so, and said "Hey man aren't you gonna get wasted?!"

"Uhm...Yes...?" Jadek said slightly confused and pushing the turian's hand off his shoulder. The turian gave a funny salute before stumbling back into the crowd. The human and krogan exchanged funny looks before smiling and heading for the bar.

Sitting down and waving over the bartender Jadek said "Give me something to really get my blood flowing!" The bartender grinned and after a few moments he placed a brown drink with a green tinge in front of him. Jadek picked it up, studied it slightly and then drank it slowly, scanning the crowd as he did. At that point he noticed the asari sitting next to him and gave her a grin, hoping it made his features more handsome.

His human companion had sat down on his other side but after spotting the asari, made sure she didn't look like she was with him. Who knew? Maybe that asari was into krogan.

The bartended turned to her when he'd finished mixing Jadek's drink. "Can I get you something?"

"Got anything sharp that doesn't leave me a mess in the morning?" she asked, moving a brown lock of hair from her face. He nodded and handed her a blue tinged drink in a fancy looking wine class. She gave him a smile and took a sip before eyeing the two next to her.

Jadek didn't hide that he was flirting with the asari and she didn't seem to be taking it too badly at all. Suddenly another krogan came stalking out of the crowd, heading straight Karen's amber eyed and obviously older companion. "Back off, my woman!" the krogan growled, pushing Jadek.

Jadek laughed turning back to the asari. "Is he serious...?" he said but movement from the younger, who was getting ready to charge, got his attention before she answered.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there, boys!" Karen yelled getting up to stop the two. "This place might not be strict but they will kick you out if you start fighting. Let's figure this out like the civilized people we are, eh?" she said before eyeing the asari.

Jadek scoffed and said "Tell that to the hard headed dumbass in front of you!"

The younger krogan gave a growl and spit on the Jadek's armour.

Karen could see her companion was trying very hard at staying calm by the way his fists were clenched and his jaw tightened. Then he said "Hey, Karen. Will I get in trouble for ripping his skull out?"

"Yeah" she answered slowly "but I am authorised to kick the sucker out." she give him a sly smirk "and you're with me."

Jadek gave a funny smile and walked up to the other krogan, picking him up by the back of his armour. It wasn't hard for anyone to figure Jadek was much stronger than his kin brother.

"I doubt you can push this piece of shit out of here." Amber eyes trailed back to Karen. "Need help throwing the garbage out?"

"Let's just take it easy." She said waving in a guard.  
"What's going on here?" the young turian guard asked.  
"Would you kindly escort this krogan out? He's been quite rude. My friend here can help you."

"What gives you the authority to..."

"I'm with C-Sec." Karen said letting the turian do a quick scan of her omni tool. "Trust me. We are doing you a favour by getting this guy out. He's obviously itching to start a fight and you'd have to deal with it."

Jadek looked over at the guard before setting the krogan back down and settling with dragging him along by the arm. The younger, of course, wasn't pleased with this and managed a few punches in Jadek's stomach. That only made the older krogan want to crack him puny little neck but he resisted the urge, seeing Karen's sharp eyes on him, and told the guard "Grab an arm."

They dragged him out to the door where Jadek gave the guard a cold look and said. "I'll take care of him." Before walking out the door with the krogan in tow and leaving the young turian slightly out of place. He was a rookie, that much was obvious. Anyone with more experience wouldn't have let them walk off.  
Pushing the younger against the wall Jadek growled.

"You're a disgrace to us krogans young one." He said.

The krogan laughed and said "Another crabby old man looking for shelter. What happened your family die?"

Jadek pushed his arm harder against the young bastard's neck meeting his eyes as the younger began struggling for breath.

"You're lucky i don't smash your head in right now." Jadek snarled, pushing him further up the wall.

Back at the bar Karen had sat back down with the asari. "Is he really your man though?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but he always picks fights..." she said, giving a sigh. Then she looked over to the door and Karen's eyes shot there when the asari gasped. Karen got up and ran to the door.

"Jedek! We don't need a dead krogan on the list of things we do tonight." She said sharply, taking a hold of his arm and guiding it back down so the krogan could catch his breath. "He might be a nusense but there are too few of your kind already."

Jadek's cold eyes found her's and he said "He is not one of us. He is a disgrace and a coward." He said and his grip tightened again but seeing that people were starting to gather around he gave a grunt before letting go. The young krogan dropped to the ground wheezing and Jadek knelt down. "Leave." He snarled. For a second it didn't seem like the krogan was going to take the hint but then he got up and stalked away.

Karen got Jadek's attention again and the krogan said "Sorry, I have a very short temper." He said, hoping to defuse the situation.

She sighed before smirking slightly and raising an eyebrow at him. "I've noticed" she said, turning slightly to give the guard a thankful look for not pulling the trigger on the gun he had drawn. After a moment of hesitation the guards were waving people away. "Nothing to see here, people" and it didn't take long until the bar was back in order and people turned back to their conversations and drinks.

Jadek gestured towards the door and said "Ladies first." to Karen. It was odd seeing a krogan do that. Even given what she knew about the krogan most of them just seemed to care little about females except the ones that could give them children but Jadek seemed to have a different view. It intrigued her that a krogan was actually showing a human woman respect.

As they walked in the asari from earlier came up to Jadek and said. "Hey. That was some show you put on back there. It's obvious you're way stronger them that idiot I call my man. You wanna be my boyfriend instead?"

Jadek laughed at that. "Please, I don't even know your name and your boyfriend assaulted me. I don't think so." He said and walked away. "Do you think we should go back to your place or keep drinking?" he asked Karen.

"Your call." She said shrugging. „We haven't been here very long but I'm up for it either way." She continued, looking up at him. He mimicked her shrug and ordered another drink. An asari dancer came over to offer her expertise but he waved her off.

"Is this really all there is to it here? Seems awful boring." He took a sip of his drink and rested his arm on the counter.

"Well this is why most people spend their time in the bars; drinks and sexy girls." Karen said sitting down on a bar stool. "Never really enticed me. Only reason I know this bar is because a few guys at work threw a party here ones when our old Commander quit. I didn't really enjoy it even if I knew most of them well. It's much more fun to have a private party at home with a few good friends even if this can also be nice ones in a while."

Jadek didn't seem impressed. "Sexy girls? Hah. In my opinion I think female humans are more attractive." He then paused and thought about what he'd just said. Then he laughed apologetically and said "But trust me I'm not hitting on you. Those words sort of, slipped out." He took another sip of his drink.

Karen laughed at that. "Well, I'll take that as a complement. Someone finding my species more attractive then the asari that everyone seems to be attracted to isn't common."

Jadek smiled over his drink. "Asari are attractive, but there nothing compared to humans. And krogan women, well...They're alright i guess." He seemed to get a little nervous. "Oh Karen I'm talking to you as if you were a man. I apologize."

She laughed. "I've been in the military, Jadek. I don't care how you view me as long as there is respect involved."

He turned his drink in his glass thoughtful. After a long pause between them he said "Have you ever wanted to just buy a ship and just...Leave? Like, just explore the vast universe?"

"Haha, yeah I have actually." She said smiling before adding. "but I had the next best thing for a while."

His eyes lit up. "We should make a team and explore worlds together! It would be so much fun!"

"Goodness, I've known you for hardly even a day and we're talking about running off to see the stars? But you know what; I think I'm just drunk enough to think it could actually be fun. Don't know where we could find people who might be interested or a ship that doesn't cost a fortune. I'm a bit broke but who know, maybe if we find more people we can buy one."

He gave a funny laugh and said "Your right. We should look tomorrow and head out to see the stars! Maybe I'll find myself a woman on the journey!" He then took another drink but he was starting to feel the effects of it and not in a good way. "Karen...I had to much drink..."

She chuckled and grabbed a hold of his arm to make sure he didn't fall over. "Come on then, big guy. It's late anyway."

In his drunken state he looked over at her while she helped him up and said "Thanks Karen. You're the best and cutest friend I have ever had." He burped and stumbled slightly but for a human Karen was fairly strong and managed to keep him upright.

"Oh, don't get too cute and cuddly on me, Jadek. I have a lot of experience with drunk guys though so don't think you're special just yet." She said in a playful manner.

"No, no, no Karen trust me you're super cute. I could like hug you!" again, he almost tripped while trying to blow her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful whack on the nose. "Now, now, save it for when you're sober, eh?"

"Whatever! I'm just saying that your pretty that's all!"

They finally stumbled to her door.

"I'll take that complement if you still think so when you don't look like a salarian on ryncol, and yes, I know what that looks like." She said unlocking the door and moving inside.

He stumbled straight to the kitchen sink to throw cold water at his face.

"Sorry Karen, just a little bit too much to drink." He then sat down on the floor and said "Let's discuss this whole ship thing. What do you think would be our best course of action? I'm thinking we need a lot of ammo guns and a ship! Oh, and one that I can have a huge room to myself. And we need a fancy elevator! Oh man it's gonna be great!" He leant back against the wall and she wondered if krogan tolerance to alcohol was different to other species. Then she sighed.

"Well, it would be a lot of work and I'm still wondering where we'd get the money for it. It could be fantastic or it could go horribly wrong." She said thoughtfully. "I'm still sceptic about this and I will be on duty tomorrow so we will have time to think about this more and get sober so we can realize whether this is in fact a horrible idea or a great one."

The managed to stand up. "You're right. It would be very difficult...Wait a second..." he moved over to her and just about yelled at her "MY UNCLES CRUISER!...It just needs fuel and a replacement battery!" he laughed before picking her up in a sudden hug. When he finally set her back down he said "It's perfect! May not be quite big but it does have four rooms!"  
How he's managed to forget about that he blamed on the drinks.

Karen was a bit disoriented by the sudden hug but smiled. "That's how you got here?"

He nodded. "We could get fuel and battery money easy! Oh, man this will be fun!" he then paused before saying "I apologize, Karen, would you like to come with me and travel the universe?"

There was silence between then for a moment before she eventually answered.

"I'm going to be perfectly sober for this decision, Jadek. I'll go to work tomorrow and you can work on finding the battery and fuel while I'm there. Then I'll see." she said it in a serious tone but a small smile found its way to her lips again.

He seemed to accept that or maybe it was just the fact that he was drunk but after another short silence he said "Goodnight, Karen." Walked over to a corner, sat down and was asleep in a few moments.

She chuckled and made her way over to the bedroom but didn't lay down until she was sure the living room's temperature wasn't too cold for the krogan. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep when she lay down.


	2. Search

The next morning Karen just about jumped to her feet when an alarm on her omni tool went off.

Said alarm also managed to wake up Jadek who gave a grunt from disorientation. „Turn that racket down." He muttered, standing up and yawning while holding his head awkwardly. „Work today, eh?"

Karen opened up her omni tool to read the message the alarm had been warning her about. When she finished with it she cursed and started to pull on her suit of armour in a hurry.

„Looks like I'll be leaving in a hurry. Trouble down in the ward's markets."

„I highly doubt it but would they need any help from me?" Jadek asked hoping for a yes but realized it was kind of a dump question.

„Sorry, I don't think I could take you with me on this one. It's a C-Sec mission and they aren't to welcoming to outside help. Besides..." she said moving back into the main room and grabbing a sniper that had been hanging on the wall like decoration. „...I like taking them out from a distance. I doubt that's your thing." Smiling slightly she attached the sniper to her back and a pistol to her hip.

„Um, never mind then. I'll just go and get the battery."

„Alright. Good luck. I'd recommend the upper market. Just follow the directions leading to the C-Sec academy and you'll find it easily." she moved to the door. „Call me if anything comes up. Don't expect an immediate answer though. If this turns out to be something big I might be busy." she gave him a two fingered salute and moved out.

He nodded as she left and said to himself. „Too bad...I would have loved to release some anger."

After a short while he exited the small apartment to find the markets. It turned out Karen was right about finding the market being easy. He found his way to a shop that looked to sell ship parts. After looking through the kiosk and not finding anything he turned to the turian salesman. „Do you have a battery for this model?" he said showing him a old picture of the cruiser. In front of it stood a young krogan. The turian scratches at his mandible and says „Hmm, sorry sonny, I don't think so, those models are so old that no one would... Wait, I think I might have one in the back, let me check." Jadek nodded as the turian disappeared through the back door.

He hadn't been gone long when Jadek heard someone yelling.

Karen hurried through the wards and activated her earpiece. „This is Officer Karen Graham reporting in. What's the situation?" She asked, knowing she'd connected to the C-Sec network.  
„Head for the lower markets, Karen." Said a voice and Karen smiled.  
„Good to hear from you, Sarah. " she said „Got a good place for me on the scene or do I go in with a pistol?" she then asked.  
„It would be best if you'd snipe this one and I already have a spot for you. Head for the elevator leading up to the upper wards from where you are now and then into the maintenance corridor. There is a balcony there I believe you are familiar with and would suit you just fine for this one. "  
„Thanks. Any casualties?"  
„Last we heard from the detectives there were none but we have not heard from them for a short while now. You will have to give us a status update on them when you get there. We got a strike team on its way flanking the gang but they got hold up. That's why we called you. If you get into contact with Detective Shima let her know."  
„Alright. " Karen said and walk out of the elevator quickly finding the maintenance corridor and loading her gun as she walked. She could hear the guns blazing down below and knew this could be just about the perfect place for a sniper to do her work.

Looking over the railing she worked on setting a com link to the detectives.  
„What is it?!" came a frantic and irritated voice through the com.

„Got your first line of backup, Detective." Karen said. „A strike team is on its way to your location and a sniper has taken its position. „Below she saw the detective, a young asari, look around before returning to give a few orders. Her two companions were trained commandos, a turian and a asari. The gang members had them cornered down there and Karen only hoped the strike team was well informed since there was little to no cover except for where the squad was holding up and the few crates that the gang was using for cover.

Karen readied her M-98 Widow and took the first shot hitting a krogan who had been finding his way too close to flanking the commando team. Someone yelled „Sniper!" and the gang hid briefly before Karen had to take out one of them who had taken out a sniper rifle of his own.

„Sarah, found the team. No casualties yet but I'm not sure how long we can keep the mercs at bay. Not much cover for the strike team but if they go in guns blazing and throw a singularity and a few barriers in there they..." she stopped to take out a pyro who Shima had missed.

„Gotcha." she heard Sarah say. „I will inform them immediately."

Karen and the detectives held off the vorcha and krogan until the strike team came in and cleared the area quickly. They had quite a few biotics so it was easy work. When the last merc was put into stases and relieved of his gun Karen took her eye from the binocular and unloaded the gun.

The paperwork was going to keep her busy for a while.

Jadek looked over to see two quarians, a male and a female. The male was towering over the female yelling at her in an angry tone before pushing her. Jadek ignored it. People should solve their own problems.

Eventually the turian salesman came back and put the battery on the table. „Looks like it's your lucky day, son. This will be 1250 credits." He said.

Jadek paused. „Oh... I don't have that much money... "

The salesman eyed the yelling couple over Jadek's shoulder with distain. It was obvious they were bothering his costumers so he sighed and said. „Okay you're a tough guy, right? I'll give this old outdated thing to you if you throw that hooligan out of the store."

Jadek laughed. „No problem sir." He said and walked over to the two quarians just as the male punched the female hard. „Hey! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Jadek yelled at him, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him towards him. Even with the mask on fear was easy to spot on the guy."G-G-Get away, you brute!" the quarian stammered but Jadek picked him up by the back of the neck and said „You scum, hitting a woman like that!" before throwing him out of the shop where he landed on his back. He tried to crawl away but Jadek walked over and placed his foot on his chest before reaching down to pick him up again. „Never hit a woman and if you do I will find you and break your face open." He then let the quarian slip out his grasp and watched him run away. He turned and walked back to the female. She crossed her arms protectively and despite what he'd just done she didn't look impressed.

„I didn't need any help. I could have protected myself!" she said but Jadek laughed.  
„Listen, little lady. All I did was help. Ever since I got here no one accepts my help. Now you're welcome and goodbye." He said before walking back to the salesman by the desk and picking up the battery. He then turned to walk out the door but the quarian girl stopped him there.

„What?" he said.

„Sorry, I meant to say thanks..." she said which earned her another chuckle from the krogan.

„What's your name, quarian?"

„Reiza." she says as she follows him as he left the store. „Nice name. I'm Jadek."

They shook hands before walking toward the elevator.

„I'm going to go repair my ship. You want to tag along, Reiza?" he asked and she nodded, joining him in the elevator. A news report played as the elevator moved.

„We are back here at the krogan settlement that was destroyed a few days ago. Rescue teams have been searching and sadly, there were no survivors. This is Fredrick Dagger from Citadel news, good day folks."

Jadek growled low in his neck but kept it from showing. As the door opened the two found their way to where the cruiser was docked.

„Old model...?" the quarian asked and seemed interested.

Jadek nodded. The old girl was dusty and rusted but her engines were good and the mass effect core as stable as any other.

The two found their way into the ship and to the engine room.

„You know your way around a ship?" Jadek asked and Reiza nodded inspecting the broken down battery.

„You must have dinged it up quite badly. Looks like it imploded." She said and he shook his head sadly.

„This one ought to fix it." He said gesturing to the new battery.

It took some time but the two of them managed to install the battery without a problem.

„Karen will most likely be pleased with this..." Jadek muttered and Reiza looked over at him.

„Who's Karen?" she asked. Jadek wiped his now dirty hands off with a rag and explained.

„A friend. She let me stay at her house. We should go see if she's okay...Oh, I'll call her!" he sat down and activated his omni tool to see if she'd answer.

„Jadek?" Karen's voice came through. „Got that battery yet?" she smiled setting her sniper on Sarah's office table. Said C-Sec informer looked at Karen questioningly but didn't comment.

„Yeah got it fixed. Now; just a quick pit stop to the fuel station and were done. I'll let you get back to work, come meet me at the cruiser lot. Oh, yeah and bye..." he hung up and noticed Reiza was still looking at him. „Was that her?" she asked.  
„Yes. We're planning on using this ship to travel. Sucks being just the two of us." He said and Reiza nodded, walking behind him as they exited the engine room and found the controls. Sitting down in the pilot seat Jadek turned the engines on and checked the fuel. It has only at 10%. He listened for the hum of the engines and said „Engine is good." Before turning them off again and rubbing at his eyes.

Beside him Reiza looked thoughtful. „Jadek... ?" A pause. „Oh, nothing, never mind..."

He looked over at her. „Something wrong, Reiza?"  
„Oh, nothing. I was gonna ask if I could come but it sounds stupid..." she said and seemed a bit embarrassed but he chuckled and said „More people to talk to is great." She looked at him with excitement and said „Really?! Then I'll go get my stuff now!"

Karen smiled at the click, indicating that Jadek had hung up.  
„Who's Jadek?" Sarah asked, a smirk on her face as she rested her chin on her hand.

„Oh, um, he's a krogan I met yesterday. He's a good guy I think. We're actually thinking about travelling. I was going to ask you if I could get a few weeks free 'cause of it. It's the time of year when there isn't much to do anyway so I doubt you'll be needing me with Arctus on duty."

Sarah frowned slightly but started typing on her computer.

„Be careful though." she said. „You know better than most that krogan can be dangerous and if you only met him yesterday you shouldn't trust him just yet. I've known you for long enough to know you can hold your own against just about anyone but a krogan is bad news if he does intend to do you harm, sweetie."

Karen nodded. „I doubt he does. He got pretty drunk with me yesterday evening and usually getting someone drunk shows what kind of a person they are, right?" she gave Sarah a funny look. They both knew that it was true.

„Well, just keep your eyes open none the less. I'd hate to know I could have stopped you if something does happen."

„I know, I know, but don't worry, alright? So do I get the free weeks?"

„Yeah, five weeks and then I guess we'll see if you'll come back or decide to take up adventuring."

„Sounds good. I guess I'm off then." Karen give her a smile. „Keep our little group going while I'm gone, ok? I don't want to hear that Adam and Minnie have been fighting when I get back."

„I hear ya there, sweetie. I'll keep them in line for ya."

Back at the ship Reiza and Jadek sat at the controls in silence. Eventually Reiza looked back over at Jadek a little hesitant before saying. „Sorry if this offends you but; why does the human trust you?"

The krogan grinned. „I'm not sure, Reiza. I don't even know why I trust her...she just has that sense of good. I can tell she won't betray me."  
Reiza nodded and said „Well I hope she welcomes me as well..."

Jadek pauses before opening up his omni tool again and calling Karen. „Hey, Karen? Uhm, I forgot to mention that I'm bringing someone along..."

On the other side of the line Karen stopped on her way through the C-Sec academy. „Oh, great." She said with genuine happiness in her tone. „The more the merrier, right?"

Jadek couldn't really help but feel surprised. He'd thought she might chew him out for it.

„Yeah, that's true. Alright, Karen, remember the cruiser lot! We will be here waiting. Bye."

Karen smiled as the connection cut but just as she was leaving the academy a hand on her shoulder suggested she wasn't going anywhere far just yet.

When Jadek looked up from the call he noticed that Reiza was staring at him. „What's the matter, Reiza?"

She looked away but then back at him. „I have just never seen a krogan so close."

„You never seen a krogan up close?" Jadek asked and lent in closer to her. „Krogans are much more handsome up close if that's what you're saying..."

She giggled and said „Jadek stop! Haha, nice smile I guess" Then both of them were laughing and Jadek moved back in his seat.

After a while of waiting he looked out the window and wondered where Karen was.

„It worries me that she hasn't come yet. We should go find her." He said.


	3. A familiar Face

Karen turned around only to find herself face to face with a turian. She couldn't really help but stare as she looked over the pale yellow lines that travelled to the tips of his horns down to his nose and under his eyes.

„Tactus?" she said carefully.

„Ha! I knew it was you the moment I saw you! You sure have made a name for yourself in C-Sec, haven't you?" he said laughing happily.

„Goodness, it's good to see you!" she said surprised. „What in the world are you doing here? I thought you were back on Palavan. "

„I got some time free since I have been on duty without even a good shore leave for three years." He said „Figured I'd come see you."

„Wow..." Karen managed. „I can hardly believe it's you." she said putting a hand on his collar to convince herself that he is in fact there. He laughs slightly and puts his hand over her's.

„It's me alright. Sorry I haven't been able to come around for so long. With all this damn fighting going on I've been too busy."

She smiled up at him. „Well, you have been keeping in touch so I know how busy you have been. I know how it can get when you're in the army. "

He sighed. Then something seems to come to his mind. „Have you heard from Keshren?"

She laughed. „Has he been spamming you with vid-mails too?" His mandibles flutter in amusement.

„Thank the Spirits he wasn't only sending them to me. That pyjak's been filling my inbox like no body's business!"

„Hey, don't call him a pyjak, you know how much he resents that. " Karen said but her smile stayed.

„Well, he can't hear me, now can he?"

„You never know with Keshren." She said with a playful push. „For all we know he planted bugs in our omni-tools to keep an eye on us."  
Suddenly Jadek come to mind and Karen pause.

„Sorry Tactus, I might not be able to talk to long. I'm actually going travelling with someone." She said, now unsure.

Neither of them noticed said krogan walking out from the docks and into the area where they were talking. Jadek, however, did spot them and gave the turian a look over before approaching.

„Hey, Karen! Sorry, it's just I started worrying. Never know when something bad might happen." He looked from Karen and at the turian, then back at Karen. „Oh uhm...Sorry meet me at the ship when you're done here." Jadek slowly walked away.

The turian stared after Jadek before he looked back at Karen. Then he said in a slightly dangerous tone. „Karen...? Who is he?"

„Well, umm, he's a krogan I met yesterday and we sort of clicked. We both wanted to go travelling and it just kind of happened." Then when she saw the look on his face she added hurriedly. „He's a good guy, I promise. You don't have to worry about that."

"You met this guy yesterday and you're going travelling with him?" he asked.

„Yeah, but like I said; I know he's a good guy. "

„He's a krogan... "

„Hey, 'don't judge someone because of their race. '" she said sternly. „That's what you told me when we first met, remember?"

„Yeah, but that was different-"

„You're race had almost ended up in a full on war with mine and you still agreed to help me out." she reminded him.

He seemed to be about to argue but stopped. „Well...fine, but I'm not letting you go travelling alone with that guy!"

Karen rubbed her temples. „Alright then." she said looking up. „Then you can join us."

His jaw just about dropped but then he let out a long sigh. „Great..." his tone was about as sarcastic as it could get.

Karen went back to her apartment and packed the few things she had; her armour, weapons, extra clothes and a few sentimental things along with her computer. Then the two found their way to the docking bay and soon spotted the old ship.

Jadek met them at the ship's entrance. He gave the side of the door a clap and said. „This dust mobile will get us anywhere!"

Then he gave the turian a look.

„Oh...You brought a friend along?" he said and walked in close to Tactus. They exchanged a dirty look, neither looking faced by the other. Suddenly Jadek shook Tactus's hand, surprising the turian.

„Welcome aboard." He exclaimed before walking back to the ship.

Tactus just looked at Karen. He had stared down enough gun barrels to not find a krogan intimidating but he seemed mildly confused.

Karen tried to ignore the slight worry finding its way into her gut.

The two of them followed Jadek into the ship.

„Not as big as the Toranto but pretty impressive. Probably small enough to be mistaken for a frigate but still looks like she could pack one hell of a punch in a battle." Karen observed.

While she turned around Jadek was still looking Tactus over. Something about him didn't sit right with the krogan and it was making him feel nervous. He just wanted him gone. But the damned turian was with Karen and he himself had already brought someone aboard so he couldn't very well kick the guy out.

„Let's start her up shall we?" he eventually said and soon enough the ship was up in the sky. Reiza seemed to be enjoying herself by the controls and Jadek let her take over so he could go back to Karen.

„What's his name?" he whispered to her and she could see he was nervous about this. To Jadek the turian looked like the kind to pull a gun for any slight mistake. He was also trying his hardest to ignore the fact that a turian of all things was standing in the control room of his uncle's ship. It felt like spitting on the old man's grave.

Karen gave him a worried and apologetic smile.

„He's a friend of mine from a long time back. His name is Tactus Kryik. He's on leave from the turian army on Palavan. He's...a bit protective of me, I guess. That's why he came along. I couldn't very well decline since I haven't seen him face to face for three years..."

Jadek chuckled deep in his throat. „What could happen to you? You're in good hands Karen, or, in my case, claws!" he said before turning back to the controls. „How's everything going? Battery fine?" he asked Reiza, who nodded and looked at the fuel station. „Yes. Everything looks good, we just gotta get some fuel and head wherever." Jadek nodded and sat down again.

Karen finally noticed the quarian and walked up front, leaning between the back of the seats. „Hello." She said with a smile. „I'm Karen, and you are...?"  
The quarian seemed a little startled. „Hi, I'm Reiza." she got out of her seat and shook Karen's hand sternly.

„Nice to meet you. How'd you end up in here? Did he recruit you out of nowhere or did you know him before?"

„Well prince charming helped me when my boyfriend hit me. It was like nothing I have seen before; he just picked him up and threw him like a baby varren!" Reiza giggled at the memory.

„Well, I haven't seen him in action yet. I just know he's a cute drunk. " Karen said giving a slight chuckle of her own.

„I'll have to test that to make sure your right haha... Well I should be getting back to the controls."

„You know a lot about ships like this one?" Karen asked moving after her to the front.

She giggles and says „Yeah my papa taught me everything about these. i know them like the inside of  
my mask!"

Jadek took his chance while the girls talked to move over to Tactus. Maybe he'd get an idea of what he was dealing with.

„Hello." He said.

Tactus looked up at him with mixed emotions. „Hey." He said.

„Sooo...Why'd you come? You like exploring too?"

The turian still looked sceptic but complied. "You could say that but I'm here mostly for Karen."

"Well, she's safe aboard the Kibagaska, if that's what you're worried about." Jadek said chuckling.

Tactus didn't look fully convinced but seemed to relax slightly none the less. The krogan wouldn't be acting this carefree if a supposed victim had just brought along an ally.

„I'll have to take your word for that." he says crossing his arms. „But know that I will be keeping my eyes on you."

Jadek grinned. „Okay. I have no problem with that. I just hope you don't spy on me, but I guess I could say the same for you." He said before heading back to the controls.

Tactus kept his eyes on Jadek but he seemed to have relaxed a lot from the talk. He still looked suspicious but on a fairly normal level for someone meeting another for the first time.

„How has your pilgrimage been going so far?" Karen was asking the quarian with real interest. „Got into any trouble yet?"

Tactus moved to the front to rest a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned it a bit reluctantly but he'd always been like that.

„Well they say to look for something of meaning. I think I might find it aboard this ship. But to answer your question, it's been great so far." Reiza said.

Jadek caught Tactus's attention again and waved him over. Karen and Tactus exchanged a look before the turian walked over to the krogan. Jadek gesturing to one of the bedrooms in the long hallway leading to the lab and stairs.

"That room is yours. The bed is quite rough on your back but you will get used to it." The krogan said patting the turian's shoulder before walking off and joining the girls again back at the controls. „Everything in order?" he asked.

„Looks like Reiza knows what she's doing." Karen said. After a moment she sighed and walked off to go check on Tactus, who stood slightly confused in the doorway of the room. Karen peaked her head into the room and looked around. The bed was krogan sized which meant at least two people could fit in it. The bedroom actually had a bathroom on the side and a closet on the far end. The human walked in motioning Tactus to do the same.

„Well?" she said as she sat down on the bed, testing it out.

„'Well' what?" he said in return, moving to sit down beside me.

„'Well are you ok with this?' and 'Well, what do you think of Jadek?'" she said leaning to rest her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

He pauses slightly before saying. „Yes, I am alright with this, as long as nothing bad turns up on this guy, and I think I'll just have to wait and see. I don't trust him yet but you seem to do. You haven't gotten yourself into the wrong crowd yet and for now I will trust your judgement on him."

She gave him a slight push on the shoulder. „Come on, it will be fun. Sure, back in recon we saw the stars but then we were always too busy with the missions to appreciate the view."

His mandibles fluttered. „Doesn't feel right without Kesh though." he said then. Karen nodded and straightened up with a sigh. A short moment of silence went between the two before Karen eventually asked. "So, what has been keeping you so busy for the last three years? It's unusual that you couldn't get any free time at all. Even for the military."

He pauses and seems to wonder if he should tell her the whole truth or just parts.

Then he said „I became a part of a small team. Our assignment was to hunt down a rogue turian military team calling themselves Titan. It might sound simple but it's been hell to try to even locate them. For the past year they have been targeting colonies. They seem to believe that the krogan should have been destroyed after the Rebellion and are doing a good job working on it now." He said bitterly. "My team was supposed to stop the bastards but we haven't been able to get to the colonies in time and we aren't allowed on them beforehand because, well, krogan and turians have never gotten along and they want to keep us out." he shrugged. „Before I came to the Citadel today I was at the last colony to be hit but no leads. Like before it doesn't look like anyone survived and Titan either didn't lose any men or removed the bodies before we got there."

Karen paused, letting her head fall to one side as she thought. „But..." she started. „I think Jadek is from that colony. You are referring to the one that has been all over the news recently, right?"

He looked at her and did the turian equality of raising an eyebrow. „Well even if he is I doubt he would be of any use unless he was there during the attack..."

„But I think he was." She said „At least, he talked about his uncle kinda kicking him out to this ship in a hurry and I assumed it had to be because of the attack. I'll have to ask to be sure but..." she trailed off unsure.

„I hope you're right because then he might be able to give us some kind of a lead." then he sighed. „But maybe not right now. As much as I want to catch these guys I really just want to forget about work for at least today. We have a lot to catch up on before that."


	4. Stories and Biotics

Reiza watched the planets pass by before looking back over the scans and charts. „Everything is normal. You sure did do a good job of fixing up this hunk of junk." She said to Jadek who grinned from the seat beside her.

„Well I know my way around a ship... or maybe just a couple of good guesses..." they both laughed at that but soon the control room became quiet again.

„Hey, you wanna read in my quarters?" Jadek eventually asked, putting the ship's auto pilot on and setting the nav point to the nearest fuel station that was a few hours away. „Come on, you can tell me more about yourself." He continued when she paused.

She then nodded and he lead her to the room he called his own. An old but pleasantly familiar bedroom opposite of the room Tactus and Karen were currently in. Jadek walked to a data shelf, containing many data pads with different subjects written in orange text. Most of them seemed to be about the krogan rebellion but there were a few on other subjects. Jadek let Reiza go through the pads and eventually she picked out one. 'Krogan history: Everything you need to know' was its title. Jadek decided to pick out one that he wasn't really sure why he even had. „The history of quarians."

The two of them sat down and read and talked for almost an hour but eventually Jadek put down the data pad and placed two fingers on his temples. „Reading requires too much attention...not my thing." He said and stood up to get some water. When he came back he saw that Reiza had stopped reading as well and was looking out the room's small window.

"The galaxy is a beautiful place, filled with horrible people. If only people could change their killer instincts and their greed it would be beautiful _people_ _and_ a beautiful galaxy. " Jadek said slowly. „I have met my fair share of ugly people, greedy, angry, idiotic. But I have also met beautiful people." He said. To his surprise she chuckled and said „Yeah, you like that Karen girl, don't you?" Jadek nearly choked on his water.

„Karen? No. I was referring to you, Reiza. I may not know you but I can tell your soul is in the right place." He said, placing the water on a table and walking back over to her. „You know I still can't believe that I'm here today. Maybe I averted my destiny to die in battle. I feel like I should have died that day. My uncle pushed me out as he shot at the turians. One after one went down, until I saw him get shot." He muttered to himself, unable to push the events from his mind but after a short silence he ripped his mind from it and walked out of the room. He knocked on the door of Karen and Tactus's room and called. „We're 30 minutes from the fuel station." Before he walked back to the controls. Couldn't trust a VI to fly the ship too long.

When the knock on the door came Karen crawled out of the bed, where she'd curled herself up sitting against the wall, and put a hand on Tactus's collar.

„Well," she said to Tactus and move towards the door. „I'll take the chance to ask him about the attack." Then she smiled. „Take it easy would you. I can see just by looking at you that you're overworked. You look worse then you did after that recon mission in the Bachjret Ward." She said a bit worried.

He groaned and lay back. „Don't remind me of that, would you?"

She tried to smile over to him as she left, closing the door behind her and heading to the control room.  
Jadek heard her come but didn't look up. The fuel station was now in sight. „Looks like 16 minutes..." he said to no one in particular. He'd placed an old holo on the controls. Karen couldn't be sure but she figured it was of Jadek and possibly his uncle.  
„Oh, hi, Karen." He said when she put a hand on the back of his chair.

„Hi, umm..." she stopped, a little unsure and trying to pick her words carefully. „Look, I really don't want to bring up any bad memories but were you on Tyruk when the attack happened?"

Jadek looked up at her. „Of course...I told you, my uncle died saving my life. It was all a raid of some sort. Most likely a gang." He sat back and sighed. „Why us, though?" he said, his deep voice almost vibrating. Karen frowned, knowing she was doing exactly what she had hoped not to do. She sat down in the co-pilot seat.

„Well if what Tactus says is right the ones that did this is a group calling themselves Titan." She took a breath, again doing her best to pick out the right words. „They are a rogue group They are a rogue group of religious origins from the turian army and they...believe, as far as is thought now, that the krogan should have gone extinct after the Rebellion..." She bit her lip knowing that what she was telling him might trigger an interest in revenge.

The solemn look that had been on Jadek's face for the longest of time now was replaced by a dangerous smirk.

„Titan...?" he said slowly, like he was trying the name out. His eyes darted to the holo. „So this means I can find the people who did this and rip their skull out?" he laughed and grabbed Karen's hand. "Oh, thank you, Karen, for this information!" he stood up and stalked to Tactus's room, knocking on the door before opening it. „Tell me everything you know about the Titan group." He said, when he met Tactus's eyes, cracking his knuckles. This was it. This was his chance to finally murder the people who did this to his colony. Men, women and children will be avenged.

Tactus took a good long look at the krogan in the doorway before eyeing Karen, who stood behind said krogan, with a that-was-not-what-I-meant-for-you-to-do look before shoving Jadek out of the doorway and moving out himself.

„I'm not letting you go and murder these people but it would be nice if you would give me any idea as to where we could find these bastards."

Jadek growled. „Wait... You're not_ letting_ me... " he gritted his teeth trying to keep calm.

Tactus looked between Jadek and Karen. „This might become a long conversation; do you have a meeting or conference room where we can sit down for this?"

"Yeah it's this way." Jadek sighed, motioning to the end of the hall and rolling his eyes. This turian wasn't going to keep him from smashing these bastards' skulls in. He led them to a giant white room. In the middle of it was a long table with a holo generator built in. The three of them sat down, Karen and Tactus opposite of Jadek.

Tactus, as un-political as he was, took a moment to pick his words. It was obvious that he knew where this might go and seemed to be trying to figure out a way to make it right. Eventually he sighed and said. „Like I said before I'm not letting you just go out there and murder these guys but my team has been looking for them for three years so if you can give us any information that can lead us to them..." he gave a short pause. „...I'm sure I could persuade them to accept you working with us when we catch them." the turian equivalent of a smirk came to his face. „And I'm sure they won't let themselves be captured without a fight. You see where this is going?"

Finally Jadek was beginning to think he might just like this turian.

„Now you're speaking my language! Well all I can say is they had some odd markings. A purple X on their shoulder armour and the ship they arrived in. All they really wanted was death, they didn't loot our belongings. They made sure everyone died. They were soulless." he looked at Tactus before thinking it over again. Then he said „Listen...I don't think that's all of it. When they found my uncle, I saw them stop shooting and began yelling at him. They wanted something other than bloodshed. But before I saw what it was I took off."

Tactus reeled his head back slightly. A sign Karen had long since learned meant something was up.

„That doesn't fit their pattern..." he said thoughtfully before leaning over the table. „Any idea what it might have been or at least what they were yelling about?" he then asked.

Jadek thought. „Something about Element zero. Don't know what it matters."

„Wait, wait, wait..." Karen said. „Element zero? There was eezo on your planet?"

„Yeah...what's the difference?" To a krogan, things like what their planets happened to be made out of didn't really matter. Jadek didn't care about intentions. He just wanted the location of these guys.

„Well Element Zero isn't very common on planets these days. At least not inhabitable ones. If organics come into contact with it they often develop biotic abilities. It's common in asari space and you probably know of their abilities." she said looking over at Tactus who seemed to be in deep thought. „But it can also be used as material for technology." he added. „Mostly shields, implants or, most prominently, to enable faster-than-light space travel without causing time dilation. But Red Sand is also made with eezo." he looked up but his eyes weren't focused on anything inside the ship. „They could be trying to make weapons or be breeding an army of biotics. That would support how they could take out a whole krogan colony in a short time. If they made Red Sand it would be an easy way to make money."

Jadek wasn't following. What the fuck was 'time dila-something'?

„So you're telling me that all they wanted was this element zero?" he asked in disbelieve. Then he paused. „What exactly is 'biotics'?"

Karen could see something was up. She'd ,by now, noticed Jadek was stuck in the past at times and right now it looked like he was remembering something. She would have been right too. It's hard to forget an outburst where a table gets thrown without anyone touching it.

"It's the ability to control dark matter." She explained. „A biotic user can create mass effect fields that allow them to knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortexes to tear obstacles or enemies apart or create protective barriers. It can be powerful but also dangerous if the user does not have full control over it. I myself got into contact with eezo but I can't even create a field strong enough to lift a feather without hurting myself, and it gave me a heart condition that would have killed me before I reached the age of 25 if not for today's medical science."

Jadek looked puzzled. „That explains it." He muttered and looked down at his hands before trying to explain. "A long time ago a gang of other krogans had jumped me. They kicked me and punched me till I felt numb. I recovered soon enough. I was filled with anger and I just... Threw a table with this energy... could it have been biotics?" He laughed and said „What madness. I am speaking of such ridiculous things, come on a biotic krogan? That's extremely rare, isn't it?"

Karen's eyes looked Jadek over for a moment. „Well..." she started, moving her gaze over at Tactus. „...not impossible. Unlikely, yes, but if there was eezo on your planet and you grew up in contact with it but not direct physical exposure it's not that far fetched. I know that there are a few krogan back on Tuchanka that have biotic abilities and trained them so they're rivaling even asari. "

Jadek had started pacing while she talked. He was trying to remember more details about the incident.

„Well, my head felt like it was going to explode. Say there's a chance I have biotic abilities. How would I even know?" he could still remember his fear as the table tumbled through the air with little to no explanation. He sat down and his thoughts began going back to his colony and his uncle. The anger about the raid had been welling up for long but this stupid information wasn't going to help him get his revenge. He was restless and now he was just getting a headache.

As little experience Karen had with recognizing krogan expression and behavior she could have recognized biotic related anger a mile off. Seeing Tactus's mandibles flutter in a manner that she had known too long to not be able to figure out was the turian way of saying 'oh, shit' only reinforced her train of thoughts as she realized his sharper sight was already seeing the mass effect field building up before her human-based eyes could pick up on it.

„Jadek." She said in a demanding but friendly tone as she stood up and leant over the table slightly. „Hey, look at me."

Jadek stumbled out of the chair grabbing the edge of the table while clutching his head with one hand. The air in the room was getting tense and it was only making things worse. „Karen... It hurts... What's happening?!" The metal under his grip was close to buckling. „What do I do?! Is this the b-biotics?! How do I sto-" He cut himself off with a cry of pain. This was obviously frightening him and Karen reached for him.

„Calm down. That's what you need to do. It will stop if you just sit down and let it fade away." She said, stopping Tactus from reaching for his pistol and moving forward. Carefully she put a hand on Jadek's arm in a soothing manner and hoping that it worked to calm a krogan the same way it worked on humans or turians. Jadek backed away from her fast.

„K-Karen don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you if this gets out of-AUGHH!" he fell to one knee and the chair behind her was suddenly lifted up before it was thrown across the room and into a wall. „Am I doing this...?" he mumbled through the pain.

„Karen, back off. He can't concentrate on controlling the biotics if he's worrying that he might hurt you." Tactus yelled and Karen turned around to see he was loading a gun. She didn't recognize the gun or the bullets but she knew he wouldn't hurt someone in this situation, danger or no danger.

„Jadek." Tactus said sternly as he finished loading the gun and cocked it. „Biotics are simple if you can get the hang of them but under the influence of fear or anger it will become a danger to you and those around you." he said letting the gun fall to his side in a way that somehow _spelled_ danger.

Jadek's focus fell on the turian, his breath becoming more controlled and the chair, which had been held against the wall, fell to the floor with a clank.

„What's going on?" everyone looked over at the quarian standing in the doorway. She looked from the fallen chair to the three of them. Jadek suddenly stood up straight. „N-nothing, Reiza." He said. Then he eyed the gun still in Tactus's hand.

„Hope you weren't planning on using that thing." He said, gesturing at the offending metal piece.

"Knew it wouldn't be necessary if you had an ounce of will left in you." Tactus answered. „Besides; it's made to stun, not maim or kill. But someone in your state seeing a possible enemy loading a gun usually gets them to straighten up and focus and that was what it did."

Karen let herself fall into a chair with a sigh. „Thank goodness." She breathed out but then she pointed at Jadek in a less serious manner. „You are the most emotional krogan I have ever met." She said and gave a huff of laughter. Given the fact that most krogan she had encountered in her days were out to kill her didn't matter right now.

„Emotional?! I can be tough if I wanted to. But I just um...Choose not to..." Jadek said knowing he was lying through his teeth. „Well you're the most... Uhm, I got nothing really... Well you can actually handle your alcohol better than me."

The air of the room was now much lighter, if slightly awkward, although there seemed to still be tension between the two males.

„So this biotic thing...will this just keep happening?" Jadek eventually said, sitting down. „That was just too much... Maybe I'm just weak." Reiza sat down beside him, seemingly worried.

„Most non-asari biotics need implants but I'm not so sure about the krogan." Karen said. „I know headaches are normal and to tell the truth I have a little theory on why this one happened." She continued letting her head back to calm herself down, still a little wound up from the action earlier.

"Maybe since I talked about it...? No, that's not sensible at all...well what do you think Karen?" He notices that Reiza was still looking at him.  
„Something wrong?" he asked.

„I should be asking you that. " She said. „You're paler than usual. Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

„No, thank you, Reiza." He said, trying not to seem weak. Reiza got up anyway and walked out of the room.

Karen smiled slightly. „I think it might be because of what happened back on your colony. What you just went through is called 'Biotic stress' and is what happens when a biotic user, who has little or no control of their biotics, or in your case; just realized they might have them, gets afraid, angry, is under a lot of pressure or is going through shock. It's not common for the biotic to release that energy and actually using the biotics while in that state but it's not unheard of." she looked up to meet Jadek's eyes. „I'm actually surprised something like this didn't happen earlier, right after you escaped the colony would have been the time when you were under most stress but you kept it in tact back then so I assume you didn't really let yourself relax or accept what happened until now. Then the mass effect field that had been building up inside you starter expanding outwards." she let her head fall back again and looked over at Tactus. „Of course this is just a theory but I think it sounds quite likely."

„Well I think you're right. I've been drowning my sorrows in alcohol and fights. I just never had time to... release this energy I had built up. I guess I just kept it held up inside and I never let it go until now." He said, shifting his gaze to the chair. „But just throwing a object like that was...scary. I'm going to admit that I think I was aiming for you, Karen. I had what little self control and I was able to throw it behind you. But when I did that it just felt like my brain exploded..."

Reiza came back in then and set a glass of water in front of him. „I can tell you're thirsty." She said as she petted his head jokingly. It looked quite amusing, seeing a krogan with a serious face getting petted by a quarian. He took the glass of water anyway and took a sip. „Thank you, Reiza."

„Makes sense." Tactus was saying. „But if you don't manage to get this under control before we find Titan's hiding place I'm not sure I can keep my earlier words. You do have some time. We'll have to add the information you just gave us to what we have already learned and I doubt my team can find them even if this does give us a better image of what they are doing."

„So you guys aren't any closer to finding these spineless punks?" Jadek growled and banged a fist on the table. „How can this be...they won't get away with this. Never. I can't rest until I find these bastards." He stood up. „Tactus, you don't have a single lead on where they might be? Not a single one? We have to track these guys down!"

„We might have a few ideas but this kind of investigation doesn't happen in the blink of an eye." Tactus said as he tapped away on his omni-tool. „I assume you have a com-room with a working hologram link? My team's going to want to hear this verbally."

„Holo gram... Com room... Aha! Yes, all you have to do is go down to the engine room take two lefts and it's the first door on your right. It might be a bit dusty but I saw my uncle use it a bit. Mostly just for fun, he said."

Tactus nodded and got up. „Karen, you might want to give him that file you have on the Battlemasters and biotics if he intends to get any better at this biotic thing."

„Battlemasters? Well if this might help me control myself..." Reiza looks nervous.

„Are you okay, Reiza...?" Jadek asked and she looks at him shyly, then walked away. Jadek looked back to Karen. „What an odd quarian..."  
She just smiled knowingly. „Come on. I got the file on my computer."

When they were out of earshot from Reiza Jadek muttered „That quarian is quite the special one..."

Karen's smile only widened.

They came into the small room Jadek had 'assigned' to Tactus earlier and she opened her computer, activated the hologram projector sending her desktop into a ball that seemed to hover in the air. As it activated a voice came through saying „You have 12 unread messages."

Karen sighed and moved the email to the side muttering „Really, Kesh?" before looking around between the many folders flying around.

Eventually she found what she was looking for and opened up a small and outdated folder dubbed to be from almost twenty years earlier and named 'From dad'. Her eyes grew slightly softer as she looked over the list of smaller folders and found one named 'Krogans' and opened it. That threw up about thirty files. „Somewhere...in...here..." she thought aloud.

Jadek watched her work. „I have to get me one of these..." he laughed. Then he sighed, looking back up at Karen. „I think I might need your help." He said in a serious manner and looked over at the door a little worryingly.

Karen didn't look up from the flying folders but said „I'm listening."

„Well, it's Reiza. I'm not sure what's going on but whenever I'm near her I just choke up and... I feel nervous..." he pauses slightly. „Maybe I'm getting sick..."

That got Karen to stop her research and look over at him. „I don't think I ever got to know how old you are. " She said after a small pause.

The words might have sounded like they weren't appropriate at the time but her tone made it seem like it was a part of the topic.

"Thirty three... what does that matter?" he muttered before shaking his head. „Let's just change the subject... how are those files?"

„Hey, I'm not letting you off that easy." Karen said with a sly smile. „Only thing I was wondering is how in 33 years you have not gotten interested in anyone yet. Were there no females on Tyruk?" her tone was wondering.

„Have you ever met a female krogan? Well of course you haven't. But female krogan are just, too...manly." He grinned then and continued. „One time I think I fell in love with a krogan female. I did not want to just breed children..." his grin fated but Karen smiled.

„Then you should know that you're not sick and if my girl-to-girl instincts haven't been mangled by too much time with guys I'd say Reiza's interested as well. Take it easy, talk, get to know each other and you can find out yourself."

Jadek still felt uncomfortable with the subject. It was weird for him to talk to a female about this sort of thing.  
„Have you found the file?" he said again.

„Fine, fine." Karen said with a happy huff and turned back to the computer. There were many folders to pick from; religion, culture, history, language, military.

„You know I could send you a few files on quarians as well." She said.

„Yeah that'd be helpful... But what worries me about Reiza... I'll never get to see her face, Or feel her skin." He shook his head sadly. „I can never know if she's frowning or smiling...Oh, here I go again with my emotions." He got up „I can't take it anymore! i need to tell her-" He stopped dead in his tracks when the door opened and Reiza walked in.

„Oh, hi, what are you guys doing?" She said, looking at Jadek who stood there looking at her in a mix of surprise and fear. „N-Nothing, Reiza, just Karen showing me some files..."

Karen decided to save her krogan friend from further embarrassment.

„Hey, Reiza, I was wondering; what ship are you from? I know a quarian from Vara. Kal'Zarai nar Vara...although I'm quite sure that would be vas Neema now since he planned on moving to Neema after his pilgrimage."

Jadek seemed to relax slightly and said „Yeah...what is your full name?"

Behind her mask she smirked slightly. „Reiza'Kariel nar Rayya."

Jadek smiled. „Nice to meet you Reiza Kaeel nar Ruyya?...okay, that was wrong. I'll just call you, Reiza...Uhm, hey Reiza, can I speak with you after I'm done here?"

She nodded. „I'm going to check on the controls. Just find me there, alright?" she said before heading out. The room stayed silent apart from the light thud as the door closed.

Eventually Jadek muttered. „I'm not good around females." Before he looked back over to Karen and said „So these files will help me...hone my biotics?"

„Maybe but the one I'm looking for right now will give you some idea as to how you can use them efficiently. Are you familiar with the Battlemasters?"

"Sort of...Battlemasters used to be very important in the wars right? I'm pretty sure they were the strongest of the strong." Jadek said, scratching his chin. She noticed he seemed distracted by the small window by the bed. „Floating in space..." he muttered. „Still can't believe it. Anyway, this is a bit off topic but are you comfortable Karen? I have not had the chance to ask."

„If you're referring to the ship or the room I'm perfectly fine."

„Good." There was silence in the room ones again before Jadek said „I really hope Tactus finds some sort of lead. Mindless murder just makes me so...I can't really even describe it. I wonder if they would like a group of krogans going to their planet and murder their families." the anger in his voice was deep and dark."While you find that file, I'm going outside to walk around and let myself not get angry."

„Actually, I just found the last of the little buggers." She said opening up a few files. 'Battlemasters' comes up front, along with 'Biotics' and the most basic information in her database on quarians.

Jadek moved to skim over the file on the Battlemasters and he chuckled. „So basically, I'm alongside the strongest krogan there ever were. Are you sure I have biotics?" he said jokingly. „Well this makes me feel, how do you humans say it? Warm and nice inside? Anyways..." he continued reading „Equal of 10 men...Can horribly hurt someone with one punch..." he shook his head in disbelieve. „So basically I'm... Special?"

„If you can get those biotics under control and learn how to use heavy weapons, which I assume you already know quite a lot about, being krogan and all, then yes. But I don't think you'd be able to gain the title Battlemaster since it's almost a dead tradition. There are a few left around but most of them aren't all that strong. The list on the bottom of that file is almost all that are left and they earned it. You might also spot the 'they will use any means necessary to achieve their goals, no matter how reprehensible' part is not something I can see you doing and I sincerely hope I'm right about that because the list of examples that follows is something I would kill a man for doing and in fact have done on occasions."

Jadek rubbed the back of his neck and gave a slightly comical gulp. „No thanks. I don't think I want my neck cut in half. Hmph, I hope I can make some records. Maybe my name will go down in history! Jadek the emotional biotic krogan!" he laughed. „Well Karen thanks for all the information. I should probably go check on Reiza and the controls. " He said.

She scanned the files with her omni tool before letting him scan it with his own. „Now you have them when you have time to read them over better." She said before sitting down with the computer again and giving him a little wave.

Jadek was hardly out the door when he ran into Tactus. „Thought you'd want to know we're at the fuel station. Reiza's taken the wheel."

Jadek nodded before realizing something. „Wait your male...Maybe you should know something about this..." he pulled the, yet again, confused turian aside and said „Man to man, I like someone here. How do you think I should...approach her?"

„Depends on which one of them it is. " Tactus said. „If you're talking about Karen I'll tell you straight up that she's off limits. "

„Don't worry Tactus. At first...maybe. But now it's just odd to even think about her that way."

„Then it's simple; talk to the quarian like you'd talk to anyone else, respect required, and get to know her. You only just met her, right? Don't rush it. Make sure you know her well enough so that when you figure it's time to tell her you don't need to worry about a mental, or physical, fist in the face if she refuses."

„Okay thanks. She just seems...special." Jadek said before walking off, leaving Tactus in the hall, and heading for the controls. Reiza was looking at the holo when he got there.

„Is that your father?" she asked when she noticed him.

„No, that's my uncle." Jadek said.

„You look alike. He could be your father." She giggled.

„Reiza, to a non krogan, all of us look alike. Anyways let's talk about you!"

„Me? Well... I don't really have anything to say...I was just on my pilgrimage, that man that you kicked out of the shop was my fiance. He had been abusing me for weeks...Thank the ancestors you came along...But that's not important right now." He could tell she didn't really want to talk about it so he turned back to the controls and pointed at the fuel station now shown on one of the screens.

„There's our stop."

Tactus watched as Jadek sit down beside the quarian before he give a sigh. „You sure know how to pick´em, Karen." He said to the air and walks off to where said human was opening emails.

„Need some feedback. Been long since you answered. Properly at least. Tactus's been on leave. No extranet perhaps..." the dark colored salarian on the screen started and Karen smiled slightly at it. It had been long since she'd recorded a message to send back to her salarian friend. She'd been keeping herself busy with work.

„Think we should record one for him and tell him what we're up to?" Tactus asked and Karen looked up.

„We could do that. I'm going to look through these first though. I got six of them just today and haven't had time to check out the ones he sent yesterday." She said as she gave the next message a go.

They soon found their way to the bed and sat side by side, with the computer between them, watching Keshren talk away like only a salarian could.

Most of the talk was gibberish to them since science had never been a strong asset when it came to the two of them but that didn't stop them from enjoying the messages. „Kinda like old days when you think about it." Tactus said as Karen started one of the last videos. „Except that he's starting to sound like a father giving us advise like that."

Karen laughed at that. „Starts out as a little brother, ends up sounding like a father. That's something I never thought of."


End file.
